Death Rains
by ColorsOver
Summary: Everyone is dead. There are no more Halliwells, except Wyatt and Chris. In desperation Chris turns to Wyatt. But as he gets farther and farther into Wyatt’s regime the more things he finds that make him want out. Who can he turn to when there is noone lef
1. A moment

* * *

Death Rains

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I'm gonna be unique and do a completely straightforward disclaimer since nobody really acctually does that... I don't own charmed

Summary: Everyone is dead… Everyone. There are no more Halliwells, except Wyatt and Chris. In desperation Chris turns to Wyatt, who was responsible for their deaths. But Chris doesn't know that, all he knows is that Wyatt doesn't seem to be hurting as much as he is. He wants to feel that way too, but as he gets farther and farther into Wyatt's regime the more things he finds that make him want out. Who can help him when there's no one to turn to?

About the Title: It is basically "Death Reins" because Chris falls under Wyatt's rein. Since this is generally a sad story I changed it to "rains" since rain is generally a symbol of sadness. Death is because it is the effect of his family dying that Chris falls vulnerable to Wyatt. Hope you Enjoy.

* * *

A/N: Hi, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review when you're done. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Please review!!

This starts out kind of confusing. LOTS OF ANGST though. YAY angst. Poor Chris, he's sooo awesome full.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- One Moment**

Have you ever felt like you're standing on top of the world? Have you ever felt like nothing could go wrong? Like you could just let down your barriers and fight back any offenders that dared to pass? Yes? Well, good for you. Chris Halliwell had never felt like that. But he had gotten close… well if you call living with your mom, her two sisters and their offsprings, working day and night barely getting by trying to locate your brother who had been turned evil by an unknown force while your pathetic excuse for a father ignored any call or shout you made, close to feeling on top of the world… Yes, I know, as good as that sounds, when you're on the peak of your life it can only go down from there. And all it takes is a single moment.

There was nothing left now. It was all gone. _They _were all gone. What had they ever done!? Good, they had worked for good, they had been the very essence of good, it just seemed wrong that they died by the hands of the "good". Why had he been left? What has made him so special? Christopher Perry Halliwell had never been special before, why were things changing all of a sudden now? He wanted to wake up, as clichéd as that seemed, he wanted to wake up and have it all be a dream. He wanted their hollow screams and their tortured faces to disappear from his conscious. He wanted to be able to walk without the weight of guilt pressing down on his shoulders, filling his mind, heart and soul every second of his life. He wants to be able to breathe and not feel the pain. He wants to cry, he wants to grieve and feel like he has the right to.

Nothing seemed right, like the whole world was spinning. Somedays he felt so disoriented he couldn't distinguish up from down. Before all this happened, it hadn't really been so bad. It was miles away from perfect but it could have been worse. Before Wyatt had turned Chris had always gotten the shorter end of the stick, Piper and Leo always seemed to pay a lot more attention to Wyatt. Chris always fell through the cracks… he couldn't hate any of them though. Wyatt was a great big brother… and his parents… it wasn't their fault. Wyatt was special, Chris wasn't, and therefore Wyatt was more important. He understood that, maybe if he was just a little bit better… Those days were over the day Wyatt turned. His mom started paying more attention to him though. They worked together. God, he missed her…

Chris knew he couldn't keep going on like this. Barely living, almost dead but to cowardly to move on. Mother would be disappointed, she was probably up there frowning at him… that thought, it scared him. Where was everyone… oh, right… dead. That fact, it came back every other minute to slap him in the face. It knocked the wind out of his chest every time he thought of it. He was alone, his beautiful features carved a haunted expression now.

Through the flashbacks, through the nightmares and through the pain he kept thinking one thing… Wyatt. Where was he? Did he know? Why didn't he come. And the biggie, was Wyatt really evil? If the elders… THE elders could do something so… horrible… so… _evil_. Were they evil? Was Wyatt really good? Was Chris on the right side? These questions did nothing to ease his pain… nothing could… well something could but he didn't want himself to have hope incase it came crashing all down, again.

It began to rain. Cliched to the max, but oh-so-fitting. He felt himself drowning in the raindrops. Stumbling across the smoothed out sidewalks, past faceless strangers who didn't give a dmn about him, he collapsed on a bench. He was so tired, everything hurt, where are you Wyatt?

Unconciously he gave in, he didn't even feel his lips form the name, or hear the word pop out of him mouth.

"Wyatt!" It was a whisper.

He wouldn't come. Of course he wouldn't.

"Oh God, Chris?"

The merciful blackness consumed him, whether it was out of shock or fatigue he'll never know.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT. JK JK. Just tell me what you think PLEASE


	2. I promise

KONNICHIWA Mina-san!

In japanese that means (hello or good afternoon everyone)

Thank you Blackangle2011 for your review.

Do you mind if I dedicate this chapter to you since you're the first reviewer on this story?

* * *

The first thing that ran through Chris' mind was where am I? And why does everything hurt? As soon as his consciousness recovered from the disorientation kudos the long needed rest, Chris figured the latter question quite easily… it was the first one that bothered him. It was pretty much dark all around, he was laying on some type of bed. It was quite large. The carpet was a deep crimson red and the walls were of the same color. There was a massive wardrobe in the corner and an open door that lead to what looked like a bathroom beside it. This _definitely_ was not his room. 

Suddenly through his peripheral vision, Chris spotted a small lamp on the bedside table flicker on. It illuminated the small clock sitting next to it casting an eerily long shadow.

"You're awake!" A voice said in the general direction of the light. Chris had a strong urge to tell the voice that no, he was infact asleep, until he recognized the owner of the voice...

"Wy?" That didn't work exactly as planned, that single syllable was supposed to come out in a strong steady voice but it failed horribly coming out weak and surprised.

"Of course it's me Chris." His brother sat down on the bed beside him.

"You came…" His voice trailed off indicating he didn't think the older boy would have.

"Chris, you're my _brother_ of course I came." He stressed the word brother as if that would make his sentence all the more convincing.

"Wyatt… mom, Le-dad, the aunts, the cousins…" To a normal person Chris' rambles of relatives names would be irrelevant… but to Wyatt, he understood.

"shhh…. I know, I tried to come, I tried to stop those Elders, almost all of them went though. Even I'm no match for ALL the elders." Was lying considered a form of consolation?

"Oh God Wy, the _ELDERS_ how could they—I mean—Oh God—it's like—" Wyatt touched his finger gently over his younger brother's mouth to silence his fragmented sentences. He looked deep into his brother's large green eyes, they were glazed over and unreadable, protected by a thin film of tears.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Chris asked, his brown head was cast downward refusing to look the older boy in the eye.

"The elders… they cloaked you… I couldn't find you, couldn't sense you until you called out. They suppressed _our bond_, but it's back now." And in his weakened, desperate state, Chris believed him. He couldn't sense Wyatt those couple of weeks after _that day_ but now he could. Wyatt's thoughts and feelings were felt by him, as were his. It was the only thing that made him somewhat special… being connected with the twice-blessed. Of course their connection was usually overlooked anyway.

Slowly, Wyatt extended his forefinger and placed it under his baby brother's chin and lifted his eyes to meet his own, "Chris, I would NEVER hurt you. I_ promise_. Nobody else who promises you this will ever mean it… take the Elders for example… but, I will because you're my brother and I love you. Stay here with me Chris, we don't ever have to separated again." He pulled his brother forward, Chris' head landing on his chest as they shared the first brotherly hug they'd had for so long.

"Okay Wyatt. I believe you. I d-don't want to be alone"

Wyatt smiled.

* * *

A/N: Review please, if you're the first reviewer to a chapter I'll dedicate it to you even if you tell me about how bad it is. Hows that for motivation? 


	3. Bond

Disclaimer: I dont' own it

* * *

Guess what? I totally wrote out this whole like plan for the next like 10 chapters so be proud cause I'm actually THINKINg ahead. Lol.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- BOND**

It was officially three weeks since… well, yeah. For the first time though, Chris didn't feel so alone. Wyatt was here after all, Wyatt his awesome older brother! Besides Wyatt had _promised_ him, Wyatt would NEVER break a promise, especially to Chris. The best and the worst parts about this whole thing though, is that Wyatt wasn't evil… he was just… what had Wyatt told him… undercover, yeah. They had wasted so much time trying to figure out what had turned him. At least he wasn't out killing _innocents_ and such. That at least was good.

Wyatt had shared a strong bond with his brother Chris since the moment of his younger brother's birth. Everyone felt the power of his presence entering the world, but no one had felt it like Wyatt. All of a sudden his senses were sharpened, and he felt more powerful. He felt a bridge was connecting him to another conscious, a very small, very new, very powerful conscious. Then he had seen him, even his young two year old mind had been able to recognize his brother as the other end of his connection. When they had touched…

_He was perfect, the most beautiful little brother Wyatt could ever asked for. He was so small, cute, innocent little thing he had ever seen. It was love at first sight, he wanted to be the most awesome big brother in the world. He wanted to be a protector to Chris and have the infant grow into his best friend. He wanted so many things that instant, but the one he can remember wanting the most was to just reach down and touch him to make sure he was real. _

_"Do you want to meet your newest brother?" One of the nurses had asked in an extremely cheerful voice. He nodded eagerly. She hoisted him into the bed with Mommy and Chris. He reached out a chubby hand towards the thing nearest to him. His hand brushed against the baby's shoulder, time stood still in that second. A flash of light and then it was over. When he pulled back his hand though, Wyatt saw a mark on his brother's shoulder that looked like two interlocking rings. On his palm was that same mark. It's been there ever since. They've always been connected. _

Wyatt could hear Chris' thoughts and read his emotions easier than any expert empath could. They strengthened each other's powers, their senses were honed more keenly than the average witch and they learned and could control their powers with more ease than any of their cousins… because they were connected. They were both extremely powerful beings on their own… but together they were unstoppable. They _belonged_ together. (A/N: they had their own symbol. The interlocking rings:D).

Anyways, because Wyatt could hear his brother's thoughts he knew exactly what he was thinking. Nonetheless these thoughts brought a wicked smile to his face. _Baby brother, promises mean nothing, it's all about power, together we will rule, you'll see, maybe this tragedy will finally open your eyes._ That sent a cruel laugh up his throat threatening to escape.

"What are you thinking about?" Wyatt sat down on the bed beside Chris.

"You already know, why ask?" Came the pointed response. Even stricken by grief Chris never did loose that blatant (truthful) bluntness.

"Because I wanted to give you the chance to tell me on your own accord." Wyatt gave his brother an encouraging smile.

"Wyatt, do you remember all the fun times we used to have?" Christopher Halliwell was sitting on the edge of the fluffy mattress, his long legs were pulled up close under his chin, his head tilted slightly back and his eyes glancing out one of the skylights. He looked so… lost, in everything, his life, his pain, his thoughts. Yet when he turned his translucent emerald eyes onto Wyatt's face locking stares he looked sure of himself, guided and somewhat stable.

"All the times we had with Mom and D… well, the aunts." Just thinking of them made his head sway a little. He wanted to scream, cry out and get away from it all, just thinking about them. It hurt so much, yet he left his voice silent and his tears too far back than he should have. "Our little cousins, Abbi, Kori, Prue" His voice cracked, but that was all.

"Yeah, I remember." That was Wyatt's response, it wasn't pain filled, it wasn't stricken, but it wasn't cold. Chris explored the bond that they shared, Wyatt wasn't feeling that much pain, there was none of the emotions that Chris was feeling, there was no overwhelming sadness, fear, or guilt. It just wasn't there… How did Wyatt deal so fast? How was he so strong? WHY WASN'T HE HURTING AS MUCH?

Wyatt… was just Wyatt, he was amazing, he could do all of that and more. Maybe, some of his skills would rub off on Chris and he could deal better too. They could get through this together, they were brothers after all.

They were bonded by promises and birthright… and love.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Birthday

**DISCLAIMEr: I don't own deal with it**

**Right, so I updated like 4 times this week. I just had to write and it was stupid delaying it. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS! Every one of them makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside... and if I don't get that feeling I'm not motivated to update. LOL **

* * *

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday, Prue…" his voice trailed off at the end threatening to crack. The volume was at a whisper, Chris did not think he'd have the strength to raise his volume any more than that. She would be 13 today. Little Prue, Oh, God, little kids weren't supposed to die so young, before they had a chance. Carefully he took a candle down off of his shelf and held it in his palm. It was so light and fragile, there was no flame. Carefully he held out the tip of his finger to the stubby wick, instantly a flame aroused. He watched that small little flame willing it to grow, but it wouldn't, the dimensions just would not allow. Yet it danced with a power that would have outshined any other candle. The light threw shadows on the wall and the reds and the oranges intertwined. It was beautiful until…

Wyatt had entered the door, he looked at his little brother as he watched the candle. Chris did things like this when they were a kid and he had a feeling of loss, he'd always compare whatever he felt like to what he had lost. It generally wasn't exactly healthy. Soundlessly Wyatt made his way to his sibling's side and blew out the candle, ending Chris' inner metaphor. The boy looked up, scarily impassive.

"Wy…" His voice indicated that he was confused, but unlike most times when he had stopped his brother's expressive stupor he was not angry.

"Chris I'm sorry that I blew out the can—" He began.

"No, it's alright, she's dead." That's when realization hit him. What was today? He went over the dates in his head until, Prue's Birthday.

"Yeah, what would she have been today? 12?" Wyatt didn't really care whose birthday it was or how old they'd be, but his brother did.

"It was little Prue's!! Wyatt! How could you forget?!" Normally Wyatt would be angry, someone questioning him in such a manner, they would have been dead by now if they were anyone besides Chris. But his pain and confusion was so evident, more so than it had been for the past two weeks that he couldn't help to give in.

"It's alright Chris, Prue was meant to die." His voice was lacking the caring that was supposed to walk hand in hand with that statement… this was not missed by Chris either.

"Wy!! How can you feel like that?!?!" Stupid bond, Wyatt thought, "LITTLE PRUE! She wasn't supposed to die! How can you be so, so, so cold?!!?" Chris sprang up off of the bed not thinking. More than a little bit irritated at his brother's silly emotions he stood up to stop him. As he stood up, Chris put his hand to his head. They both felt the power of their connection kicking up as their minds blanked over from Chris' self induced memory.

_"Wyatt!" A small voice called out running behind a tree. "He's over here!!" A small girl appeared, she looked about 6 or 7. She had long dark brown hair that was scarily straight. Her eyes were large and innocent, a smile contorted her face. She was running in the direction of a large tree. Soon her footsteps fell in sync with another person. He looked about 10 or so, he was taller and had light blond hair that caught in the sun's rays and was almost blinding to look at sometimes. The two caught up with each other and stood underneath the tree. They both had their hands on their hips and were looking upward. _

_"Chris!" The girl shouted. _

_"Awwww" a voice called out from a couple branches up. The owner of that voice spread out his arms in a "move it or I'll step on you" motion and swung down. Chris looked about 7 or 8, he had a mop of messy long brown hair that fell playfully into his deep emerald eyes. _

_"Hahahaha, Prue, you're turn!" Chris tapped the girl lightly on the shoulder and orbed away still smiling his dazzling smile. Wyatt laughed, clapping his hand on his little cousin's shoulder, watching as she began counting before orbing away. _

_"No fair! You guys can orb, I have to RUN" She was laughing as she said that to his disappearing orbs. _

Both siblings were breathing heavily when the cheerful memory subsided.

"How can you forget that Wyatt!?!?" His brother was still angry and back to standing up.

Wyatt being the extremely patient, gentle but firm ruler that he was couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and grabbed his baby brother by the shoulders and shoved him roughly down on the bed. The boy did not even try to struggle.

Chris felt dazed, when he looked into his brother's eyes just then, he didn't seem all there. When he searched his emotions, his loving caring older brother wasn't all there. His eyes, were so… cold, for lack of a better world. His grip around his arms was so strong that it hurt; there would probably be bruises there in the morning.

"It's Prue, Wy, Prue" He whispered softly, directing his gaze away from Wyatt's cold blue eyes. At that statement, however, they softened. They didn't look so cold and angry.

"I'm sorry Chris" His brother looked slightly more relaxed… at an apology. When would he learn that apologies mean nothing? Their father had always been a good example of that… but he didn't mean anything now.

Wyatt sighed internally and shifted his weight off of his brother. Yeah Chris, he _knew_ it was Prue, he was kind of _there._ He just didn't really _care_. He was ruling an empire of demons, he did not miss his family. Well, he missed Chris while they were apart, more than he wanted to think about… but Chris was here now, the others… they didn't matter. Chris was all that mattered. He got what he wanted, now all he had to do is calm Chris down. Lying came so easily these days… His brother was so naïve.

"I know, I miss them more than I can think about, but I'm just so happy that you're here with me." … Ok, that might have been pushing it a little… no, wait, Chris was looking up at him the burden in his emerald eyes almost diminished.

"Thanks Wyatt, for being here. Prue would understand." Chris exhaled sitting up. Wyatt followed suit.

"I hope she does" Wyatt hugged Chris tightly, there was no truth to those last four words however in his voice. Chris didn't realize that though.

* * *

Ano... REVIEW!! PLEASE 


	5. Blame

Disclaimer: I don't own it. never will.

-------------

WaterBottlesRule: thanks for the review. he's easier to write as dark. Lol. Ialmost typed dork. heh.

**Wow, this is the longest chapter ever 1420 something words. YAY-ness. Lol. This chapter tries to get emotional and kinda fails really bad. So... tell me what you think k?**

**srry. I hven't kept up with the dedications. Heh. I can't really do that whole "answers first" So whenever I see a review I really like I will dedicate the chapter to that person... motivation. Lol.**

Listha Lissar... I really like reading your reviews. They are informative and motivating. Heh. used that word twice... right. I'll stop being a a dork and we can get along with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Blame **

4 weeks, one month, 30 days (give or take) however you looked at it… today marked the one month anniversary for their deaths… it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Everything about it… God, how come when you don't want to think about something the memories overwhelm you like a tsunami, the waves crash in around you along with your entire world… you can't breathe and you can't see.

_"Chris! Help!" _

_"Prue, What's wrong" _

_"Mom, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe" _

_"She's dying! She's dying!!" _

_"NOOOOO!!!" _

_"It hurts… it hurts, oh, God" _

_" Phoebe, hold on" _

_"Paige, hold on" _

_"I'm so sorry. Forgive me" _

_"Please NO! Mom, no!" _

_"I…" _

_"No, no, no, no" _

_"…Love you" _

_"Don't go, you can't go!" _

_"Good-bye" _

No, stop. He couldn't differentiate the memories, they were all of that day, just flashes. They each danced infront of his conscious teasing him sadistically happy. It hurt like nothing before. The loss. The death, the lack of life. Whatever, it hurt. He'd seen everyone of them die… he'd tried to save every one of them, he had failed every one of them. They probably hated him. The cousins… _Prue_, Abby, Katy… The Aunts… Phoebe, Paige… His _mother._ Gone. They were all gone.

Shaking Chris tried to steady his breaths. He tried to resist falling deeper into the welcoming despair. All he needed to do was suppress the pain… yeah, it wasn't exactly psychologically healthy, but he had thrown healthy out of the window a long time ago.

_"WYATT!" No answer. _

_"LEO! ANYONE!! DO NOT IGNORE ME YOU SELFISH SON OF A—"his voice cracked. _

_"IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S FOR ME Leo! IT'S MOM, PHOEBE, PAGE… THE COUSINS!!" all of his emotions, fear, panic and pain were in their raw unaltered state. They were overwhelming, he cringed internally doubling over clutching his stomach. Tears were rolling soundlessly down his already wet cheeks. His hand was still grasping his mother's. _

There had been so much blood that day. It was everywhere, _staining everything. It might have been erased by a spell one month ago but the memories will forever be burned into his mind. How was it possible for one person to bleed so much? It was so red… so… angry. _

_"My God Chris, this had better be—" Leo had orbed in, his expression annoyed until he spotted his youngest and the carnage that surrounded him. _

_"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!? WHAT DID **YOU **DO?!" The enraged elder wrenched the sobbing boy off of the ground by the collar of his shirt. "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" _

_"I-I- Didn't!" Chris choked on the simple words. _

_"So it's a coincidence that you're the only one left alive?" His words were cold. So cold… so angry. There was so much hate lying underneath the older man's eyes. _

_"I KNEW IT. Wyatt's not evil is he? YOU are. Get out! Stay away! You don't belong here, you never did! YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. SON." The wall ran up to meet his body. Chris felt the pain course through his back but didn't care. Desperately he reached out to the only source of compassion he could think of. He reached out for his mother's hand. _

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Leo screamed throwing him by his outstretched arm in the general vicinity of the doorway. He missed by a good lot. Chris' still aching back slammed into the long narrow table by the doorway. Wedding photos and family gathering snapshots tumbled down on his head, the glass shattering as they bounced off of his body onto the floor. The shards cut into his arms and ripped his jeans and shirt. As he slipped out the door almost hysterical, the only think that he could hear was Leo's loud, horrible gut-wrenching sobs. _

So it was a month? Chris did seem a little bit more depressed than usual. Wyatt did not understand why his brother hadn't gotten over their deaths yet… It wasn't like he didn't have enough time. Come on, it had been a whole month. He needed to get his act together if they were ever going to rule together. Wyatt typed the pass code into the number pad beside Chris' door. It was there for Chris' safety, we couldn't have him running around in this state now could we? Not only could he hurt himself, he would give Wyatt a bad name, those two did not go together all that nicely.

The sight that greeted him was almost as not nice. His little brother was sitting against the headboard of his bead. His knees pulled up to his chin and his head tucked down. His shoulders were shaking but on closer examination Wyatt noted that there were no tears. His brother was so vulnerable looking. Before he had left Chris had been so upbeat and happy. He had brought light and cheerfulness to everyone around him. He made others laugh from with his wit, and cringe at his sarcasm. Now… he never smiled or cracked a joke. He just floated in his memories.

"Chris… what are you thinking about?" Wyatt asked as gently as he could make his voice sound after watching his brother dry sob for a while.

The brunette looked up startled his eyes wide with surprise. Yet he shook his head.

"Nothing"

Wyatt sighed, "Of course you are…" Reaching across their bond, Wyatt accessed his brother's thoughts, his memories. Each moment that passed angered Wyatt. How could Leo say such things to Chris? It wasn't his fault. _Nobody _said those types of words to his baby brother and lived. Not even daddy dearest… the blabbering fool that he was.

Muttering under his breath Wyatt muttered a summoning spell. Leo appeared instantly.

"Wyatt… Chris" His voice grew cold at his youngest son's name. The boy in question looked up. Confused and scared. Wyatt angered at the sight of the fear in his brother's eyes. He was going to have fun killing this man.

"Chris didn't do anything you idiot. It's not _his _fault. Maybe you should've turned him offa mute." Wyatt smirked sadistically, "too late now."

Wyatt flicked his hands, flames engulfed the confused elder. "Bye. Dad." He breathed. There was nothing left after the flames diminished.

Chris gaped. His attention now fully got. "Wyatt!! Why did you do that?!!?"

"Please Chris, _tell_ me you didn't want that as much as I did." When Wyatt turned around he had a self-pleased smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. There was no regret, remorse or pain. Chris almost gasped out loud at this realization.

"No, I didn't Wyatt. Leo and I had always had… _problems_ but I didn't want him dead!"

"_Problems_, right. Neglect, blame, abuse, the list goes on Chris! Leo didn't love you, you shouldn't care so much about his life." Wyatt said harshly. Perhaps more than he meant to because Chris' expression turned from insisting to one of a kicked puppy.

"When you put it so bluntly Wy…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Chris… He was going to try and kill us you know…" The convincing lie forming in his mind as he spoke those words.

"Wha?!" Surprised much?

"Yeah, him and the other elders. They found out we're together. They think we're evil or something. They should look in the mirror sometime. They wanted us that day Chris. They couldn't kill us though remember… you were too strong and I was still searching for you. Leo was going to attack us from the inside out… I'm sorry to have hidden it from you. I knew you were going under a lot of stress… at least I didn't have to see them all die." …yeah and if I did, I wouldn't really care… Wyatt thought.

"Everything's changing Wyatt. Why didn't you just capture him and question him like you usually do?"

Wyatt was taken aback by this question… what was his brother talking about? Oh yeah, that was what he had told him… He was like a little puppy, so cute and gullible.

"… Chris… because he hurt you. I will not let anyone do that _again_. I'm your _brother_ Chris. I care about you and whenever someone hurts you, it hurts me." Reaching out for his brother's hand he pulled the speechless boy close and laid his ear against his chest. Ba thump. The pounding rhythm of Wyatt's heart filled his mind as he knew his brother cared.

Wyatt knew that Chris would be too dazed in that instant to search their connection for the truth. That was all according to plan.

* * *

**YAY FOR LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!! REVIEW! PLEASE!!**

**Leo sounds really horrible and all. But I have read stories where his is more OOC-ish. Besides when he disowned Chris he was distraught with grief. who wouldn't be? **


	6. Phoenix

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it**

**Another update... sorry this is kind of late and short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**If you have anything you'd like to see, let me know. **

**Kaid**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Phoenix**

Chris just couldn't forget his brother's eyes as he killed their father… Leo… they just seemed… so… wrong. It was hard to explain but at the crucial moment they had been void of all emotion except… pleasure? It was wrong, it was as if a monster, an _evil_ monster had possessed his older brother. He did not seem at that instant the type of brother who would never break a promise or tell a lie… like the type of brother that would laugh as he killed you… but then it was gone. Wyatt had become normal, was it just a mask that he had to wear to avoid weakness? Yes, it was that, it was easier to believe that anyway. Yet that face, those cold blue eyes, haunted him. They would not keep staring into his, it terrified Chris… But Wyatt had promised. Wyatt had promised! Wyatt loved Chris and wouldn't let anything happen to him, Wyatt was the most awesome older brother in the world and he knew what to do with everything. Even now, that's who he saw when he looked at his brother. When Wyatt smiled to him every morning when he came to check on Chris' recovery from that very traumatic event, that is the person Chris saw. The wonderful older brother that Wyatt was. He was after all, the greatest source of good, right?

But those eyes… No, Chris pushed those _foolish_ thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey Chris" The younger boy jumped slightly.

"Wy?" He asked a touch of unease to his voice.

"Yeah, what's the matter," Wyatt's eyes were shining with concern, "What made you so jumpy?"

"I-I don't know, sorry" Chris mumbled.

Wyatt knew instantly something was wrong. Chris was never this… uncertain around him. _Never_. The older sibling searched the bond that connected to two… he felt Chris' hesitation in him… it was slight. EXTREMELY slight. So slight that barely Chris could recognize it himself… how could he feel like that though?!!? No matter how slight it may be. If it were anybody else that hesitation would be their death. But Chris… after all that he had done for him! That ungrateful little… No, Wyatt took a breath. He was gonna keep his cool and get to the bottom of this.

"Chris, don't you trust me?" his brother looked relieved at the question. Yet confused as to why he would ask it.

"Of course Wyatt, you're my brother." God, he was so innocent. Even after their deaths. So innocent, so naïve, so trusting, so vulnerable. That was exactly how Wyatt liked it. When Chris said that he truly meant it.

"Good" Wyatt said firmly. Holding their gaze until Chris looked away. Weakness. Eventually after they got over this little… bump… He'd have to break him of that habit. _NEVER_ back down from anything.

"Now, I'd like you to meet someone." He snapped his fingers, a tall dark looking demon appeared, "Get the phoenix" The demon shimmered out instantly.

"She will be your… guardian" He paused as if trying to find the right words, "Her name is, Bia" He smiled, "She's quite pretty too"

Chris smiled back, although he seemed wary at the idea of having a guardian.

The demon from before shimmered in a very serious looking girl in tow. Chris looked at her, she seemed to be a couple years older than him. She had dark brown hair that was shiny and slick. Her eyes were as dark as her hair. She had a darker complexion and a lot of black eye makeup. Her clothes were tight, and leather… not the least bit modest. But Wyatt's previous comment was indeed an understatement… if she went with less revealing clothes and cut down on some of the eye makeup she would beautiful.

"Bia, meet Chris, he is yours to look after." Wyatt said coolly, flicking a hand at the other demon in dismissal.

"Nice to meet you… Bia" Chris said.

The girl just nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"Well… I guess I will leave you two to get to know each other." Wyatt smiled, "… oh, and Chris, you're allowed to wander around the… mansion…" he shimmered out leaving behind a whole lot of tension and a heavy awkward silence.

"So… Bia…" Chris started hating the awkwardness of their silence.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do." She snapped.

"Hey! Hold it, what are you talking about?" Chris was just slightly offended.

"Why don't you go do something, bother someone else, Lord Wyatt said you could wander." She was annoyed.

"Lord Wyatt…" Chris voiced allowed… that was the first time he'd heard anyone speak his brother's name like that. He knew that Wyatt was their leader and all, but it just sounded kind of weird.

"Right. Pretend I'm not even here, we'll get along better that way."

"What is your problem?!" Chris asked heatedly.

"MY problem? What's yours. You should see how stupid you look."

"You should see how slutty, YOU look."

"Ignorant kid."

"Btch"

"whatever"

With that Chris left, he walked straight out the door, his mind thinking about how much he disliked that Bia girl. The hallways were dark and solemn. Wyatt said it was to confuse any attackers with the similarity of the rooms. Chris just wished he could turn on a light. But he continued walking. Past rooms filled with God knows what.

What was that? Chris heard voices. He turned down the corner and saw that there was a large opening. And there was light coming from it. Wyatt was in there, he could feel it. What was he saying? Chris strained to hear the words coming from his older brother's mouth.

"Anytime now. My brother is slowly doing better…" Chris was touched, Wyatt was talking about him. "You'll just have to deal with his foolish morality for just a little while longer."

The world stopped… What the _hell_ did that mean?


End file.
